Winter Wonderland
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Jack is feeling depressed over his less-than-ideal "family" in the Guardians and North has taken notice. He is none too pleased.


I just... I don't know. I have no explanation. I like North, and I like Jack. I like them all really, and am considering doing one of almost all the slash pairings to be found Why? Because I can...

Warnings: Homosexuality and... that's pretty much it o_0 It's really tame for me...

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

Winter Wonderland

RotG Slash

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

Jack stared up at the sky from where he was lying in the snow, his limbs haphazardly thrown into uncomfortable positions. He had just sort of flopped down here after he left North's home. He scratched at his head and heaved a sigh, noticing his breath could not be seen like everyone else's. So the air was as cold as his own breath.

He tilted his head back as far as it would go to stare at the crazy building North called home when he heard laughter. He smiled but it was dark and humorless – did they even notice he had left? Jack loved the other Guardians, but he felt like the only times they noticed him was when he was causing trouble. Then, he would be harped on by Bunny, Tooth would shake her head, and Sandy just stared with a blank expression. Only North ever laughed and encouraged Jack's prankster ways.

The Guardian of Fun laughed as he covered his face, the laugh soon turning to a strangled sob as tears built up in his eyes then froze on their way down his cheeks.

He wanted so much to think of the other Guardians as family, but when only one would ever laugh at his pranks and willingly give up some of their work time to keep him company, it was difficult. Sandy was a bit better about it than Tooth or Bunny, but only North was a constant companion and Jack felt horrible about doing that to him.

Christmas was a huge and important holiday. North always had so much work to do and Jack just took time away from that. North was always inventing some new toy or looking over list upon list when the winter spirit saw him.

When he tried Bunny, the Pooka was busy with his eggs and always upset with Jack's presence because it meant snow in the Warren.

Tooth was nicer about it, but he could tell she was not fond of his presence during the busy times either, which was quite often.

Sandy was nice to help because he was quite amicable and happy to allow Jack to follow him around. Most of the time – occasionally, his ice would cause a problem with the dream sand and Sandy would shoo him away.

Jack cursed to himself and pressed the heels of both palms into his eyes, hoping to stop the flow of tears. The Guardian of Fun did not cry – he was supposed to be nothing but smiles. He was snowballs and fun times!

"Jack, what is wrong?"

Said boy startled and bolted upright, twisting to see the big man North himself, standing there with a concerned expression. He rubbed the wetness from his cheeks and mumbled, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Oh no, cannot fool Santa. I know something is wrong." The large man tapped at his head and raised a brow. "I know Jack. And Jack cries for good reason."

The winter sprite furrowed his brows. North really understood that about him? The boy sniffled some and rubbed at his cheeks and eyes again with his sleeves. He felt pretty pathetic now that one of the Guardians had found him. And North, no less. "I'm just… thinking. And I guess it took me to some pretty depressing places."

He barely got a chance to finish his sentence when North slapped him on the back, beaming down at him. "Is good, Jack! You have family now – Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and me! If you feel bad, we help."

Jack did not believe that. It was not as if Jack had just woke up this morning and decided he was going to be depressed. This had been building for a long time. If they had been his family, they would have noticed and already talked to him. They would have tried to cheer him up and bring him out of his funk.

But they never even noticed how mild the winters had become.

But instead of voicing all this to North, the youngest Guardian forced a smile that always fooled everyone and nodded. "All right, old man."

North crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow, though he was also smiling. "I am in prime of life! Not old." He wrapped a single arm around Jack's middle and lifted him straight off the ground, which caused the winter spirit to cling to his neck. North just let out that booming laugh of his and walked them both back to the workshop.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the workshop for North, minus Jack. But the other three had barely noticed – Tooth and Bunny were busy, having brought their work with them, and Sandy was falling asleep midair. North rubbed a hand over his face before he walked into the room, making sure to make as much noise as possible.

Bunny gave him a salute with a paintbrush. "What's up, mate?" He said no more, going back to painting an egg.

North sat at the table and slammed his fist into it once, causing everyone to startle and look at him, wide-eyed. "Sit. We have much to discuss." The other Guardians warily took a seat around the table, giving each other questioning looks. North rubbed his forehead, as if warding off a headache, before he spoke. "Is about Jack."

"What's Frostbite done now?"

"No, Bunny. This is not about prank. Jack is lost-" At Tooth's gasp and movement to leave the chair, he waved for her to remain seated. "Is confused and sad. Fifteen times in month I find him crying. He is Guardian of Fun, but I find him crying. Why so?"

The other three looked at each other and tried to think about why Jack could be so depressed. North crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, waiting patiently. He knew one of the problems, but he had to let them figure it out for themselves. And he knew the moment they did when each of them had a guilty expression.

Tooth clasped her hands in front of her and held them to her chest. "He used to come to the palace all the time, but I barely spoke to him. I was so busy."

Bunny nodded. "He came to the Warren too." He left it unsaid, but they all knew he had been ignoring Jack as well.

Sandy, of course, did not say anything but had hung his head, playing with his hands.

North nodded. "Jacks comes to workshop all the time. He still comes! Why? Because Jack is fun, needs company. I stop and keep him company. Does not take much, Jack is not demanding. We are family! But Jack is unsure."

Bunny mumbled something about North having a soft spot for the Guardian of Fun while Tooth tapped her chin. Finally, she spoke up. "So, Jack is feeling depressed… because he thinks he is still alone? And you think he would start to feel better if we all integrated him into our routine like you have?"

North nodded. "I stop for Jack, but Jack also helps. Give him task and he does it. No problem. He is very good hard worker. Beat Yetis!"

"… ya best not be lying, mate. I can't have Frostbite in the Warren if he's just going to pull pranks. I hate the cold."

North laughed and managed to pull all his friends into one tight hug. Now that they finally understood, Jack could begin to see that he was family. That the four Guardians did enjoy his company and want him to stay around.

xXxXx

Jack sighed as he made his way to the Tooth Palace. North had insisted (pushed him through a portal) Jack go visit Tooth but he knew what would happen. She would be too busy with the teeth and her adorable little underlings to even notice his-

"Hi Jack!"

He stopped mid-step and gave Tooth a strange look before waving. And then, the one thing that she used to do all the time came back – she darted across the space and pulled open his mouth, cooing over his teeth. Well, while it was a bit annoying, it was an improvement. It meant she was actually paying attention to him. "Hi Toof."

She smiled sheepishly and released Jack's mouth, shooing the little ones who had come over. Tooth rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "Jack, I'm sorry I've been brushing you off. I didn't really notice I was doing that but it still doesn't make it right. You're one of us now – a Guardian! And you've spent such a long time alone already. So from now on, I will make sure to set some time aside to keep you company when you come over."

Jack stared wide-eyed and Tooth giggled some. "Just, you knooow, I might have to take a few minutes first to make sure everything is running smoothly. So, just be patient, all right?" The youngest Guardian nodded dumbly and Tooth gave him a quick squeeze of a hug then fluttered about, pointing out everything she was doing and asking him for help.

It felt nice.

When he visited the Warren a few days later, he received much the same welcome, though with more of a Bunny touch. He didn't do hugs. But he did allow the winter spirit to paint some of his eggs and Jack almost cried. Bunny was letting him not only touch his precious eggs, but paint them as well.

Tasked with such an important duty, Jack made sure to do his best and Bunny was pleasantly surprised at the end of the day. Just like North had said, Jack was a hard worker and had finished all the eggs he had been given with great care. The designs were a little wintery for his tastes, but well done all the same.

Plus, the Guardian of Fun had remained almost completely silent and had not pulled a single prank. Or caused it to snow.

Bunny made sure to store the eggs until Easter, already planning on making sure the children of a few certain adults got Jack's eggs. When he came back, Jack was sitting on one of the sentient stone eggs that guarded the Warren, a strange look on his face. He twirled his staff a few times before he spoke. "Thanks, Bunny."

Jack did not elaborate but Bunny still had to hide a smile anyway. "Not a problem. Ya can come to the Warren anytime ya want. Just… keep the snow to a minimum."

Jack laughed but nodded. "I can't promise anything. But I have to go see Sandy now." Bunny swore he heard the boy sniffle. "He actually asked me to help. I mean, there's not really anything I can do, but it was still nice."

Bunny nodded as Jack called on the Wind and disappeared back up top. He just hoped by the end of all this, North would be satisfied and Jack would actually feel better.

* * *

North was up in his workshop, waiting on the three older Guardians to arrive and tinkering with some more toys. He smiled to himself as he thought over the last few weeks. Already Jack was beginning to seem more like the Guardian of Fun. He was crying a lot less and actually seemed genuinely happy whenever the Cossack saw him.

It was great to know the others had taken his words to heart and were finally paying more attention to Jack. He had been just a kid when he died and spent 300 hundred years alone. Jack craved attention but just could not voice such things.

North raised a brow when he was basically tackled from behind before he let out a booming laugh, having not been moved in the slightest and now with an extra weight hanging from his back. "Oh Jack, is good to see you!"

Jack maneuvered himself up to rest his chin on North's shoulder and stare at the desk. "Hey. You working on something new?" The youngest Guardian tried to reach around North's other shoulder to grab at the toy but huffed and gave up when he couldn't even reach halfway. This caused North to laugh.

"Yes Jack, always. As Guardian of W-"

"Yeah, I know. 'As Guardian of Wonder, little things bring joy and joy becomes toy for child! Always making toy!' I've heard it in your wonderful grasp of the English language many times."

North scoffed. "My English is good! My Russian even better."

Jack laughed and soon made himself rather comfortable hanging from North's back, watching over his shoulder as the large man worked. At one point, he thought he heard the door open then close, but could not be bothered to move his head to check. He had gotten quite comfortable just draped over North's back like he was. And North did not seem bothered by the cold Jack always gave off.

Then again, considering where the man lived, that made sense.

Jack made a startled sound and clung tighter to the man as he suddenly stood. Well, now he really did not want to let go – the fall was not exactly a short one. North laughed and grabbed the winter spirit's arms, lifting him up over his head then setting him gently back on the ground.

"…. Thanks old man."

"Still not old."

Jack started laughing as North walked out the door to find out if the other Guardians had arrived. He stopped near the giant globe – apparently that had and from the looks of it, they had been there awhile. Suddenly, Tooth started giggling and gushing over something while Bunny shook his head and Sandy nodded.

"… what is going on?"

Bunny ran a paw over his face and gestured to Tooth with the other. She cooed and pinched North's cheek. "Oh my goodness, that was so adorable! We're all glad that you told us what was happening but now we understand sooooo much."

North blinked a few times and looked to Bunny and Sandy. "What is Tooth talking about?"

Bunny tried to answer, but Tooth just started speaking that fast-paced way she did when she was excited. "Oh, we saw you two in your office! It was so cute, him hanging around you like that and you just let him and you just continued working while he watched on in silence. You should've just told us. Oh goodness…"

Tooth rubbed her cheeks with a giddy smile, fluttering around North. Said Cossack was confused. "I am confused. Still lost."

"Oh, bloody… mate, she says ya got deep feelings for Frostbite." North still looked confused and Bunny wanted to strangle him. "She thinks ya love him!" Finally, something North did understand…

Sort of.

"We all love Jack! Jack is part of family. Is good for family to love."

Tooth placed a hand on North's shoulder and shook her head. "No, North. We do love him – me, Bunny, and Sandy – but… not in the way we think you do. It's like you said. You gave up time to be with him when no one else would. You love his pranks and encourage them, even at the expense of Bunny. You have always been physical with your affection, but Jack is on a new level. He's the only one allowed to sit with you while you work. You can say what you want, but those are some pretty obvious signs."

Bunny nearly slammed his head back into the table when North seemed petrified. Really, it's not like any of them cared and thought they were open about it. But now, North apparently had no idea what was even happening. He could be such a clueless man!

Finally, the large Cossack spoke. "You think… I am in… love… with Jack?"

"Yes!" Bunny just could not help himself. North was so thickheaded at times. Really, none of them cared and Jack really seemed to like North. They had a special connection that none of the others shared with Jack. But they had all thought North and Jack shared a special connection for years.

They also thought the two Guardians had already done something about it.

"But…"

Here, Sandy finally came in and started his elaborate pictures with his sand, North watching closely. When the Sandman had finished his long rant, the Guardian of Wonder furrowed his brows then nodded. "I see. You say is good for Jack, this… love. And no denying it exists. Fine."

Bunny groaned – they should have just had Sandy do this from the beginning. He had always been better at getting through to the man anyway. But then North asked the question no one had an answer to.

"What now?"

* * *

Jack had forgotten what a bed felt like for a long time there. He had been sleeping in tree branches for three centuries. But North had given him his own room, with his own bed and he was allowed to leave the windows open all the time, to keep the room as cool as he liked it. North even laughed when he came in one day and snow was layered on everything.

"You are strange, Jack."

That was all he had received and it had made him smile.

As it was, he was still waking up from his sleep and noticed quite happily snow had built up in the room again. It had lowered the temperature to the most comfortable spot and he woke feeling quite happy. Then, he rolled over.

And promptly screamed and fell off the bed to the raucous laughter of North.

He glowered and climbed back onto the bed just as the man was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Shut up. You should know not to sneak up on someone when they're sleeping. Then they wake up and BOOM! Someone's there."

"Sorry, Jack. Have much important things to discuss."

Jack raised a brow warily. "Whaaaat?"

"Is about love."

Jack stilled and furrowed his brows. Where was this going?

"I talked to Guardians last night. Learned many things. Then subject of love come up."

"Please don't tell me the bunny has feelings for me."

North laughed and shook his head, slapping his knee. "Is funny, Jack! But no. I learned many things… about myself."

Oooooh. Now Jack understood and he nearly freaked out when he felt the familiar frost building up on his cheeks. His equivalent to blushing. And of course, North had to guess that – he started laughing again. Oh, this morning had started off so wonderfully then North just… made it weird. Embarrassed him.

Jack fell back onto the mattress and rolled to hide his face from the Cossack. North's laughter quieted down to chuckles and he reached over to roll the youngest Guardian onto his back once more. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and sulked, the frost still covering his cheeks and starting to spread down to his neck.

"Jack, is all right. I take reaction is good sign?"

The winter spirit sighed. "I guess… for you, maybe."

The large Cossack smiled and pressed little pecks of kisses on Jack's forehead, both his cheeks and his lips. When he pulled back, the frost had spread below Jack's sweater. Well, enough of embarrassing the boy for one morning! He still had the rest of the day.

He pulled back and put his fists on his hips. "Now, we start day! Bunny is here and very grumpy. Needs good prank for cheering up!"

North turned and started to walk out the door, but did not make it to the threshold before an extra weight launched at his back and attached to his neck. The Guardian of Wonder said nothing as Jack rested his chin on his shoulder, instead head back into the main room of the workshop to start this day off right.

By pranking the Guardian of Hope with the Guardian of Fun.

* * *

And uh... there you have it? I really hate to put this - sort of afraid - but you know... review and what not... oh god...


End file.
